Black Roses - Temporada 1
by xBlackCandy
Summary: Creepypasta Fanfic - Black Roses - Temporada 1 (50 Chapters) - 1 Capitulo cada 2 días.
1. Prólogo

_Todas las rosas son rojas._

_Son bellas, hermosas._

_Pero, ¿Que pasaría si una fuera como las demás?_

_Sí fuera negra..._

_Una rosa negra..._

* * *

><p>Black Roses - Creepypasta's Fanfic - Spanish - Temporade 1 (50 Chapters)<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Emily *POV***_

Mi nombre es Emily Jones, tengo 15 años. Nací en , pero vivo en Inglaterra.

¿Quieren saber porqué?

_13 de Mayo de 2008, 1:35 AM._

_?: ¡Emily, por aquí!_

_Soy, a los que muchos le llaman "Un experimento". Soy más que eso, no soy una simple rata de laboratorio._

_A los 8 años me raptaron unos tipos que trabajaban en un laboratorio ilegal en donde hacían experimentos con humanos. Se aprovecharon de que era pequeña y estaba sola en las calles de mi pueblo y me llevaron un poco más arrastrándome hasta su sucio trabajo. A mitad de camino me golpearon en la cabeza y quedé inconsciente. Al despertar, me encontré en una celda, como las de la cárcel, tenía mis manos y pies atados con una cadena que estaba pegada en la pared. No podía moverme, hice lo que pude para escapar pero todo fue inútil. De repente vi una luz, esa luz se hizo cada vez más fuerte que me cegó. Cuando pude volver a ver, estaba atada en una camilla en una habitación que no reconocía, no podía moverme una vez más. Vi que un hombre con bata blanca entró a la habitación, me miró con indiferencia y caminó hasta un escritorio que estaba a unos centímetros de mi. Luego vi entrar a dos hombres más, uno con un maletín en la mano y el otro con una libreta. El hombre de maletín también se acercó al escritorio, y sacó de su maletín unas jeringa con un liquido extraño, me asuste, me inyectaron y luego me dormí._

_Al despertar, estaba en...una bolsa. sentía como alguien me tiró contra el suelo. Sentí como esa persona se alejaba y cuando escuche cerrar una puerta, hice lo posible para salir de la bolsa, pero no pude, estaba en una especie de caja o algo así que era muy pequeño. Luego sentí como si "alzaran" a esa caja, y caí de cabeza en algún lugar difícil de describir. Otra vez traté de salir de la bolsa y lo logré. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en un camión de basura, por la puerta en donde entra la basura vi que en la caja que estaba antes no era una caja, si no un contenedor de basura. Me di vuelta y busque algo para verme, como un espejo o algo así. Tenía miedo de que me hayan hecho algo malo. Encontré un espejo roto, mi mire en el...y no creía que esa era yo. Mi cabello marrón era negro y mis ojos se volvieron amarillos. Estaba pálida, con miedo, no sabía a donde iba, temía de que me lleven a algún lugar extraño, y me aterraba pensar que me podrían haber hecho esos tipos locos. De tanto pensar y derramar algunas lagrimas, me dormí profundamente._

**¡Holaaa gente!, este es el primer cap de este épico fic. Si les gustó no olviden dejar reviews! **


	3. Capítulo 2

_14 de Mayo de 2008, 10:38 PM._

_?: ¡Rápido Emily, no dejes que te atrapen!_

_Al despertar, sentí que el camión ya no estaba en movimiento, vi una luz, era la puerta por donde tiraban la basura, había un hombre tirando todos los residuos a una montaña...una montaña gigante de basura. Me acerqué a el y le pregunte:_

_Emily: Disculpe señor, me han traído hasta aquí por un error...¿Me ayuda?_

_Señor: Claro, niña._

_El me ayudo a bajarme. Cuando terminó de tirar toda la basura me llevó a una casa que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Al entrar, el me presento a dos agradables chicas: Daisy, y Emma._

_Señor: Daisy, Emma, encontré a esta niña en el camión de basura. Al parecer la metieron ahí por un error y está perdida. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?_

_Daisy era una mujer que aparentaba unos 20-23 años, su cabello era largo y rubio. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y traía puesto un hermoso vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas._

_Y Emma, era una chica joven que más de 19 años no podía tener. Su cabello era negro, no tan largo, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo. Traía puesto un uniforme escolar de color azul y una corbata roja._

_Daisy, con tono preocupado me dijo:_

_Daisy: ¡Oh, pobre niña! ¿En donde vives? Podemos llevarla a su hogar. ¿No crees, John?_

_Al parecer, el señor se llamaba John. El era un hombre de estatura ni tan baja, ni tan alta. Su cabello era negro oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes como los de Daisy. Traía puesto su uniforme de trabajo (Un poco sucio por la basura)._

_Con timidez, le respondí a Daisy:_

_Emily: Vivo en un pueblo llamado San Vicente._

_Emma: Parece muy lejos.-Dijo sin interés._

_John: Si, queda demasiado lejos. ¿No tienes familiares viviendo por aquí cerca?_

_Emily: Sí. Tengo a mis abuelos que viven pasando un bosque que está cerca de aquí.-Le respondí._

_Daisy, casi gritando, dijo:_

_Daisy: ¡Ese bosque es muy peligroso! ¡Dicen que el que entra ahí no sale más!_

_John: No te preocupes, son todas historias tontas. Solo puedo llevarte hasta el bosque. Te llevaré mañana, ¿Si?-Me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Acentí con la cabeza y me quede ahí a cenar y a dormir._

Así, fue como me arruinaron la vida. Pero esta historia no termina aquí...

Al siguiente día, me levantaron como a las 7:00 de la mañana, me subieron a un auto y me llevaron a la entrada del bosque (No sin antes desayunar).

John: Solo puedo traerte hasta aquí, no puedo pasar el bosque con el auto, ten cuidado...y toma esto.

El me dio una linterna.

Emily: Gracias por todo, me han ayudado mucho. Gracias.-Dije bajando del auto.

Ellos me saludaron por la ventanilla y volvieron hacia su hogar. Ahora solo me quedaba pasar ese "aterrador" bosque y llegar a la casa de mis abuelos.

_¿Qué tan malo puede ser? No hay nadie aquí, no hay porque temer._

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente, pero aún así tenía miedo. No me ponía a temblar nada más porque no quería parecer cobarde.

Seguí, y seguí caminando. Había pasado casi dos horas desde que había llegado a ese bosque. La verdad, era inmenso.

_¿No hay flores? A mi abuela le encantan las rosas...me gustaría darle una para su bello jardín._

Y otros mil pensamientos pasaban por mi mente...hasta que pise mal una piedra y me caí entre las hojas secas del bosque.

Emily: ¡Lo que me faltaba!-Dije levantándome.- Ahora tengo una herida en mi pier-

Salí de mis pensamientos...

Cuando vi esa flor.

Una hermosa flor...

Era una rosa...de color ¿Negra?

Sí, una rosa negra...Era hermosa...Exótica...Era perfecta.

Emily: ¡Oh, que hermosa rosa! Se la llevaré a mi abuela...¡De seguro le encantará, es raramente preciosa!

La saqué, y seguí mi camino.

_8:24 AM._

Había pasado una hora y no pasó nada malo, ni extraño, ni sospechoso...

Hasta que...

Vi una cabaña...¿Una cabaña en el medio del bosque? No era la casa de mis abuelos, la casa de mis abuelos tenía un camino de piedras rojas y flores muy coloridas (Como les dije, a mi abuela le encantaban las flores).

Pero, ellos nunca me habían contado sobre una cabaña en el bosque...¿Quién vivirá ahí?

**¡Holaaa gente!, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste :) ¡Pronto saldrán los Creepys!**


	4. ¡Aviso!

p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Holaa gente, como algunos han visto no estuve muy activa con este fic y el otro también. Bueno, lo que pasa es que eran los últimos meses de vacaciones, y era algo difícil por los estudios publicar cosas. Traté de publicar el capítulo 3 de Black Roses, pero había como un error que hacía que el texto se viera mal (Sé que no me entendieron èwé) y por esa razón eliminé el capítulo./p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Voy a subir el capítulo de nuevo, y voy a tratar de hacer el primer capítulo de Amor de Youtubers. Tengan paciencia, por favor :Dp  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"¡Gracias por leer este pequeño aviso, y hasta pronto! ^^p 


End file.
